Sin Censura
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: POR DEMANDA OTRO CAP, ESTE ES MAS CORTO!Por favor respenten el rating! Hermione se plantea algunas cosas sobre chicos, sexualidad y algunos tamaños...todo SIN CENSURA!
1. Ella lo dice

Sin censura.  
  
Por: MissIntelligence.  
  
Capitulo único.  
  
Summary: Pensamientos de Hermione Granger sobre chicos y sexualidad, sin censuras.  
  
***  
  
Primero que nada, créanme, yo no soy el tipo de chica que anda por ahí preguntándose que tan grande lo tiene un chico pero hay veces que es bueno plantearse un par de cosas y pensar en algo más que lo estudios. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió todo esto? Bueno puede sonar algo pervertido de mi parte pero estaba mirando a Ron esta mañana de una manera que no lo había hecho jamás, no le estaba mirando exactamente la cara si me comprenden, y descubrí un par de cosas que me parecieron bastante interesantes. Una, Ron lo tiene bastante más grande que Harry, es obvio si miras sus pantalones por mas de diez minutos. Otra cosa que descubrí fue que se pueden experimentar sentimientos increíbles con el solo mirar a un chico en esa parte, créanme, se los digo por experiencia. Hay una cosa que hay que tener en cuenta, todo esto de andar mirando por ahí no es malo, de hecho es el comportamiento natural de una adolescente como yo.  
  
¿Qué tan lejos se debe llegar cuando estás besando a un chico? Creo que depende... no estoy de acuerdo en tener relaciones sexuales a una edad que no sea legal, las reglas hay que seguirlas, pero se puede tocar un poco, eso no es ilegal que yo sepa... Nunca he puesto mi mano sobre uno, pero nadie dice que no me gustaría solo para saber lo que se siente. Parvati y Lavender hablan del tema siempre y con todo lo que escucho me siento una experta en cuanto a la teoría pero en terreno soy un desastre, con Víctor no llegamos muy lejos y fue para mejor creo que me hubiera arrepentido si hubiese pasado algo más que solo besitos.  
  
Algo que me sorprendió y me dejó sin habla fue cuando le estaba hablando a Ron sobre la importancia del roble en una poción y cuando levanté la vista para ver por que no respondía me di cuenta de que él tenía otras cosas en mente... estaba mirándome los pechos, mi primer pensamiento fue algo salvaje, darle una bofetada pero luego de que los humos se calmaron todo cambió radicalmente, me sentía halagada y querida de alguna forma aunque sabía que era todo físico lo dejé mirar libremente.  
  
Ahora, la masturbación es algo que yo no practico, no es algo que me atraiga en estos momentos, creo que debes estar sexualmente activa para ejecutar tal ejercicio aunque no niego que he tratado pero me da miedo llegar mas allá pero lo que logré avanzar se sintió muy bien. He escuchado por ahí que de lo único que hablan en el cuarto de los chicos es de sexo pero ¿hasta que extremo? Quizás esa es una pregunta sin respuesta, la verdad no me intereza.  
  
En tamaños Parvati dice que el campeón de Hogwarts es Draco Malfoy, dice que lo vio en el baño de los chicos una vez y que tuvo que ir a la enfermería para tomarse un calmante. No soy experta en el tema pero sé que Harry y Ron están entre los primeros en la lista. ¿Se mide por largo o ancho? Porque no creo que uno largo y delgado sea muy tentador o uno ancho y corto, ¡eww! Ni pensarlo, por favor, tienen que ser ni muy largo ni muy cortos, ni muy anchos ni muy delgados. O al final si quedas satisfecha es suficiente.  
  
¡Oops! Tengo que ir a clases, si Harry y Ron encuentran esto escrito no me lo perdonarían, mejor lo quemo. 


	2. Otro punto de vista

Sin Censura.  
  
Por: MissIntelligence  
  
Capitulo 2: Otro punto de vista.  
  
a/n: por demanda, otro capi.  
  
****  
  
A partir de una cierta edad (depende del chico, porque algunos son realmente más pervertidos desde una edad muy temprana) no son los ojos nuestro punto de enfoque en las chicas, de hecho está más abajo. No nos tomen a mal, pero es algo que no se puede explicar no hay una razón exacta por la cuál nos gusten tanto los pechos de una chica. Es una fascinacion que solo machos, como nosotros, pueden entender, para las chicas somos todos unos cerdos. Pero lo que ellas no entienden es que esas maravillosas. partes de sus cuerpos son mucho más que protagonistas de nuestras fantasías más erótica pero también uno de los más gastados temas de conversación en el dormitorio de quinto año en el colgio Howgarts.  
  
Definitiva y únicamente las más dotadas son las hermanas Patil, tanto así que se rumoreo que se hicieron implantes, claro que rumores son rumores pero si fuese verdad no creo que nos molestaría, creo que la sílicona hace a los pechos algo más duros que lo normal pero nunca es malo probar cosas nuevas, ¿verdad?  
  
Segunda en la lista, Lavender Brown, esta información fue otorgada por Dean Thomas quién ha tenido interacción directa con 'ellos'.  
  
Tercer lugar, no lo creerán, pero se lo hemos dado a Hermione, si, la chica que pasa tres cuartos del día en la biblioteca y la chica que tiene un cabello incotrolbre, ella. Hermione subió al tercer lugar muy rápido ya que sus atributos mejoraron notablemente durante los años.  
  
Ahora nosotros no solo nos fijamos en los pechos de una chica, no, hay partes mucho mas importantes, como el trasero. No conosco a un chico que no le guste dejar deslizar la mano casualemente por la espalda de una chica hasta rozar sus curvas.  
  
Según Seamus, y esto es información confidencial la cuál la estamos escribiendo para dejar una enseñanza a los chicos de quinto año que seguirán nuestras huellas durante el tiempo, había logrado 'correrle mano' a Hannah Abott, pero lo que encontró no fue muy placentero. Resulta que Hannah tiene una berruga del porte de una moneda en su trasero y esto es totalmente exlusivo.  
  
¿Si queremos decirle algo a los chicos que seguirán por el camino de los pervertidos? Aprevechen las oportunidades que son muy pocas.  
  
Firmado por:  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom. 


End file.
